Operation: I.T.
Operation: I.T. is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on August 14, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Information Overview When Numbuh 362 grows tired of being the Supreme Leader, she starts a global game of tag to choose her successor. But when Numbuh 2 accidentally tags Father, he becomes Supreme Leader. Now, it's up to Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 to stop him before he wipes out the entire KND. Synopsis The episode begins with Numbuh 362 giving out orders to operatives on multiple monitors at Kids Next Door Moonbase. As she walks away, she bumps into a very stressed out Numbuh 65.3 who complains about needing a large pile of orders signed. As she apologizes, and starts to pick them up, she is hit in the head with a Whizbee by two operatives playing Whizbee on her bridge. Telling the two to play Whizbee on the Whizbee Deck, Numbuh 65.3 also reminds her of some other papers as a girl comes by and tells her that Sector B is under attack by an "angry history teachers". Another operative also comes by and tells her that the cotton candy machine is filled with ants. Numbuh 42 comes and asks her if she can tie his shoes, followed by another girl asking her if her helmet makes her head look big. A large mob of operatives form around Numbuh 362 with their complaints. While she tries to calm the crowd, she is hit again with a Whizbee. Reaching her breaking point Numbuh 362 yells out angrily for every KND operative to meet in the KND Convention Center for a super secret meeting at 0500 (5 o'clock). After the intro and theme song, Sector V and all the others are in the Convention Stadium talking in the stands. Numbuh 2 thinks something really cool is going to happen, Numbuh 1 thinks Sector V is being recognized for one of their recent missions, and Numbuh 4 wants it all to end soon because he has to go to the bathroom badly. Numbuh 86 comes onto the stage and presents Numbuh 362 to the stage. Numbuh 362 starts to speak, saying that she has something super double important that she really hates to do, but cannot wait any longer. As she starts to speak again Numbuh 4 bursts out in interruption asking to go to the bathroom. Numbuh 362 starts to argue, but then notices how badly Numbuh 4 has to pee, allowing him to leave. Continuing on, Numbuh 362 explains how running the KND is an all-consuming job that takes "strength, patience and willingness to share your candy with everyone", and how she feels she has exhausted these things. As she continues, she quickly tags Numbuh 86 as she and everyone else dashes out of the Convention Stadium, starting the game of tag. (The game of tag works like this: If you are tagged, you're the Supreme Leader of the KND until you tag somebody else. The game goes on until noon.) As Numbuh 86 panics, Numbuh 4 comes back from the bathroom and Numbuh 86 tags him. As Numbuh 4 quickly tags Numbuh 1 (although it is not seen), Numbuh 362 is seen hiding behind a wall as Numbuh 1 walks up to her attempting to tag her. Numbuh 362 notices him and is startled, but is convinced that he isn't "it". The two walk into a window room and begin to talk. Numbuh 1 asks her why she doesn't want to keep her position. Numbuh 362 tells him how she finds being Supreme Leader no fun, but Numbuh 1 points out how she wanted the job after Chad left and has been the best yet, and addresses that under her leadership there has been a 60% decrease in the world's broccoli supplies. Numbuh 362 explains how it is operatives like Numbuh 1 that do the real work, and that she's just stuck on the Moonbase doing paperwork, not being able to go on missions anymore, and having to organize millions of operatives with short attention spans. She then explains the terms of tag (explained above) to Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 also tells that he once thought that he would make a pretty good Supreme Leader, but that he one day he realized that he couldn't handle the pressure. As he tries to convince Numbuh 362 to call everything off, she refuses and holds out a hand to him. Numbuh 1 warns her he's "it" (which Numbuh 362 becomes frightened by) and instead of tagging her, Numbuh 1 wishes her luck on whatever she decides and hops down a hatch as the game continues. shots a T.A.G.G. missile at Numbuhs 44 and 44.]] The episode continues as we see Numbuh 65.3 being chased by Numbuh 3 (who was currently "it"), who was in H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P.. Numbuh 65.3 activates a jet pack, H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. jumps after him, but crashes into him. Numbuh 3 is ejected out of the cockpit, happy that she's not "it" anymore. Numbuh 13 is then seen asking a hot dog vendor what hot dogs he can have as Numbuh 65.3 tags him. Numbuh 13 is happy about this, but is then dog-piled by other operatives, not wanting the most idiotic (and most unlucky) operative in the KND to be Supreme Leader. Numbuh 23 is then "it". As the operatives then take off in their ships, Numbuh 23 shoots a T.A.G.G. missile at the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. of Numbuhs 44 and 44. Having a tagging match, Numbuhs 44 and 44 crash near the Treehouse of the Jamaican Kids Next Door (see Sector J). Numbuh 44 tries to tag Numbuh 1-Love, who is relaxing at the beach and listening to music, but Numbuh 1-Love points a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. saying, "Don't even try, mon.". When Numbuh 112 shows up and offers Numbuh 44 a mango smoothie, Numbuh 44 tags her. He then jumps into the water with Numbuh 112 right behind him. Numbuh 112 follows Numbuh 44 into the Underwater Treehouse, where she tags Numbuh 74.239, as the rest of them fly out. Numbuh 74.239 flies out and as he tags an operative in the Mexican Treehouse, the operatives all clear out. The game continues in the Sector X's Treehouse where Numbuh 32 tags another operative, another one is tagged in Sector I's Treehouse and in the Russian Treehouse where the game continues. Eventually Numbuh 5 is tagged at the Canadian Treehouse. After tricking Numbuh 2 into being tagged by her after a battle in space, Numbuh 2 reveals he has taken the KND Code Module in order to track down KND operatives to tag. We now see Numbuh 362 hiding in a stuffed animal cemetery as she is once again frightened to find Numbuh 1 again, who offers her a chewy pellets and asks her if she wants the job since time is running out, Numbuh 362 says no and then the scene return to a very stressed out Numbuh 2 who needs to find somebody to tag in the next 25 seconds. He finds somebody behind a door and tags them, only to realize that he had just tagged Father. Back in the Convention Stadium, Father is being accused of cheating since he is not a KND operative. Father shows a video (explained above) titled, "HOW FATHER BECAME A KND OPERATIVE", proving that he is a KND operative due to his battle with Numbuh 2's brother, Tommy, previously. Numbuh 86 (driving her D.O.H.-D.O.H.) and her Decommissioning Squad come in stating that any operative over the age of 13 is scheduled for immediate decommissioning. Father then says that since he is Supreme Leader he can make his own rules, making "You can't decommission your Supreme Leader" a rule. Numbuh 86 retaliates, but Numbuh 362 defends Father, stating how the KND must stick to the rules, despite the fact that a real leader wouldn't be changing the traditions in the first place. Sadly, Numbuh 86 and the Decommissioning Squad stand down. Father then explains that although they have had their "minor differences", he plans to destroy all broccoli (showing that he still is a little of a child inside) since he thinks nobody likes it. The KND start to like Father and go back to their Treehouses as Sector V starts to debate. Numbuh 4 thinks the new Supreme Leader is great, while Numbuh 5 thinks it's a trick, as does Numbuh 1. Sector V then leaves, with Numbuh 1 going to talk to Numbuh 362. Numbuh 1 finds Numbuh 362 crying on the railing and asks why she isn't at her Treehouse. With tears, Numbuh 362 explains that she doesn't think that she can show her face around the KND anymore, thinking that she betrayed them as a terrible leader would. Numbuh 1 says that it's not her fault, telling that she was a great leader, and that he doesn't think Father will do any good to the KND. We now see Father and The Delightful Children From Down the Lane in an elevator heading towards the KND root system. Confused, The Delightful Children From Down the Lane ask why Father would want to help kids. Father then explains how since broccoli is good for kids, he is helping them. Continuing, he says that if he uploaded his patent-pending broccoli virus to the KND root system, he'll be able to make enough broccoli for every kid in the world, and the only way to get rid of it would be by eating it all. Father then puts the broccoli into the KND root system's computer as all the roots turn to broccoli, turning the treehouses into broccoli. Father gives The Delightful Children From Down the Lane the Code Module to track down any runaway KND operatives and tells them to meet him at Moonbase for "Phase 2". Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 are still at the Convention Center, running out of the building. Numbuh 362 does not know what is going on, but Numbuh 1 deducts that it is the work of Father, however their path is blocked off. Numbuh 1 activates his jet shoes and grabs Numbuh 362's hand (who panics saying that they're not going to make it). Numbuh 1 manages to get them both out of there just in time. Numbuh 362 embraces the ground saying how much she missed it. Numbuh 1 tells her that she'll have to get reacquainted later and that he needs to gather his team, but is interrupted by The Delightful Children From Down the Lane driving The Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED Father is on Moonbase craving a hamburger when the Delightful Children From Down the Lane present Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 to him. Numbuh 1 whispers to Numbuh 362 that they still have time to become "it" and tries to trick Father into tagging him by complimenting his new silhouette suit, but Father realizes it's a trick. Numbuh 1 then tells Numbuh 362 to give it a go. Numbuh 362 tries to trick him, but that doesn't work either. When the Delightful Children asks Father to repeat how he tricked the Kids Next Door, he boastfully explains how Numbuh 2 tagged him and then tags Numbuh 362 to demonstrate his point. Numbuh 362 freaks out and tags The Delightful Children From Down the Lane, who tag Father again, much to Numbuh 1's displeasure. As he gloats, Numbuh 1 says that they've still got until noon to get tagged. Father then multiplies himself and flings around multiple fireballs at Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362. Father and his multiples chase them around the Moonbase as Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 grab two weapons, split up and try to destroy all the Father copies. They stop at a door, thinking that the real Father has to be behind it, but instead there are still more Father's copies. The Father copies shoot a large amount of fireballs at them as they quickly close the door. Numbuh 362 gives up all hope of finding the real father. Just then the Delightful Children From Down the Lane then come in and give them the Code Module to track the real Father, though Numbuh 1 believes that it is a trap. Numbuh 362 stops him, stating that since nobody likes broccoli, including the Delightful Children. The Code Module indecates that the real Father is in the room behind the other room. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 proceed to burst into the room with their weapons ablazing and entering a room where the real Father is, (who is questoning weather or not he should've put more copies out there). But just as Numbuhs 1 and 362 enter the room, Father puts the broccoli into the Moonbase root system, creating a wall of broccoli between him and Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362. The radiation from the wall drains Numbuhs 1 and 362's energy. Numbuh 1 one weakly states that there is only one minute left to be tagged. Numbuh 362 crawls up to the wall of broccoli, but Numbuh 1 warrns her it's suicide. Numbuh 362 eats through the wall and threatens to feed broccoli to Father if he doesn't tag her, which he does. Numbuh 362 looks at the piece of broccoli in her hand with a weak smile, but then slips into a coma (from eating too much broccoli), as Father curls up into a ball in fear of eating broccoli (showing more of Father's childish attributes). Numbuh 362 wakes up in fear of Father taking over in a medical lab. Numbuh 1 tells her to relax and explains that Father's and the Delightfuls' boogers were removed from the Code Module and all the Treehouses have been restored. Numbuh 362 asks how long she's been out, and Numbuh 1 tells her about a week. Numbuh 1 then salutes her as the Supreme Leader for her bravery and courage of eating the broccoli. Though Numbuh 362 states that being out there and fighting again was sweet, she finds it tiring and realizes that being Supreme Leader wasn't as bad as she thought. When Numbuh 1 asks if she's ready to get back to work, Numbuh 362 then gets up as Numbuh 1 pulls back the curtain, revealing the large crowd of waiting operatives and she enters the Convention Stadium and after shouting, "Kids Next Door RULES!", is hit with another Whizbee. Instead of freaking out though, she throws it back in joy of being Supreme Leader again. END TRANSMISSION In the credits, Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5 are laughing as they're looking through their binoculars at Sector V Treehouse. Numbuh 1 enters, looks through the binoculars, then orders the others to tell Numbuh 4 the tag game has been over for two days, as he's seen still hiding in his cardboard box with a full grown, gray beard. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 1-Love *Numbuh 13 *Numbuh 23 *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 65.3 *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 362 Villains *Father *Delightful Children From Down the Lane Cameos *Numbuh 10 *Numbuh 14 *Numbuh 15 *Numbuh 16 *Numbuh 17 *Numbuh 18 *Numbuh 19 *Numbuh 20 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 41 *Numbuh 42 *Numbuh 45 *Numbuh 46 *Numbuh 47 *Numbuh 48 *Numbuh 49 *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 67 *Numbuh 68 *Numbuh 69 *Numbuh 71.562 *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 78 *Numbuh 83 *Numbuh 84 *Numbuh 88 *Numbuh 99 *Numbuh 105 *Numbuh 142 (voice) *Numbuh 168 *Numbuh 202 *Numbuh 275 *Numbuh 888 *The Tommy (footage) *Canadian KND Locations *Kids Next Door Moonbase *Kids Next Door Super Convention Center *New York *Sector J *Deep Sea Science Lab *Sector T *Sector I *Sector X *Sector R *Canadian Sector *Plush Meadows Stuffed Animal Cemetery *Great Wall of China *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane (footage) *Sector V Treehouse 2x4 Technology *P.U.T.T.P.U.T.T. *H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. *Jetpack *E.L.I.M.O.N.A.T.E.R. *S.P.A.C.E.R.C.H.A.S.E.R. *C.O.O.L.B.U.S. *White Biplane *M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. *E.S.C.A.P.E.R. *T.A.G.G. *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *Escape pods *Transforming spaceships *C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E. *Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits (footage) *D.O.H.-D.O.H. *P.I.C.K.L.E.R. *Treehouse root system *J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.E. Villain Technology *Animalization Ray (footage) *Broccoli virus *Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine Trivia *'Operation: I.T.' is a Numbuh 362 episode *Numbuh 362's real name is Rachel, meaning that she's named after her voice actor, Rachel MacFarlane. *This is the second full length episode that focuses on a KND member who isn't of the five main characters. *Numbuh 1 tries to flatter Father to get him to say tag by asking if he had a new silhouette suit on, but he doesn't know that until Operation: Z.E.R.O. which happens in between Seasons 5 and 6. *This is the second time we see the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. *It turns out that Father and adults also hate broccoli. *Throughout the episode, Numbuh 362's soft and frightened side is shown. *Due to the aforementioned list, all of Sector V had been tagged as Supreme Leader during the duration of the game. *The orders of KND operatives being 'it' are: #Numbuh 86 #Numbuh 4 #Numbuh 1 #Numbuh 3 #Numbuh 65.3 #Numbuh 13 #Numbuh 23 #Numbuhs 44 and 44 #Numbuh 112 #Numbuh 74.239 #Operative in Sector T #Operative in Sector I #Operative in Sector X #Operative in Sector R #Canadian KND operative #Numbuh 5 #Numbuh 2 #Father #Numbuh 362 #The Delightful Children #Father #Numbuh 362 Gallery 569.jpg 789.jpg 345456.jpg 54.jpg I.T.